


bride

by chidorinnn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Robin doubts her past not for the first time, and Libra is there to help her through it before their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	bride

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I shall write a thing in which Libra does more than be sweet and supportive as he helps Robin through her personal issues... but today is not that day. Here, have Libra being sweet and supportive as he helps Robin through her personal issues.

The dress has to be the single most extravagant garment she has ever seen. There is so much lace, more ruffles than you can find on even Lissa and Maribelle's fanciest gowns, and there are  _so many ribbons_...

With a pleased smile, Robin spins around in a circle, letting the dress swish around her. It's surprisingly easy to move in it – it'd probably be easy to  _fight_ in it, even with its excessive length. And why wouldn't it be? It was Maribelle who'd picked it out, after all.

Robin stops before she can get too dizzy and sighs as she stares at her reflection in the mirror before her. Did she wear dresses like this often in a previous life, or even in the fifteen to twenty-five years before meeting Chrom that she can no longer remember? Did she once wear a dress like this one, ready to marry a man who isn't Libra?

( _Of course not_ , she mentally chides herself.  _There was no ring on your finger before Libra put one there._ )

But then again, maybe she did wear another dress like this once, in a time she can no longer remember. Maybe there was another man, someone just as beautiful and kind and loving as Libra. Maybe something had happened between them, something that convinced her to discard the ring.

She crushes that train of thought before it can progress further – thinking about a previous lover can lead to thinking about a previous family, a previous circle of friends.

_I must have been truly awful_ , she thinks,  _if no one even bothered searching..._

The door to the dressing room suddenly opens after two knocks, and Robin gives a mortified shriek as she whirls around. "Peace, Robin," Libra says with a gentle smile as he shuts the door behind him. The white ceremonial robes he now wears, so different from his usual war monk garb, make him look even more radiant than usual.

Tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear, careful not to jostle the blue flower clip that Lissa had so carefully pinned just moments before, Robin quickly turns away. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I don't think Naga would mind this particular instance," Libra replies.

Of course it goes back to Naga – it always does. She’s wearing gloves now, but the Grimleal mark is still there on her hand, six eyes always hauntingly staring up at her, even when she can’t see them.

“Robin.”

Libra spins her around to face him, his touch gentle on her shoulder. He looks so earnest then, no more so than usual, but it’s enough for a painful lump to settle in her throat and her eyes to water. He pulls her close to him, his hands circling around her. “Whatever life you may have led before all of this,” he says, “whatever it is that you cannot remember... none of that matters.”

She doesn’t trust herself to speak, but she manages a small nod for him.

He kisses her lightly on top of her head, and she can’t help but smile. “I, for one, could not be more thankful that fate brought us together.” 


End file.
